


Potstickers or Power Rangers

by Northlake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northlake/pseuds/Northlake
Summary: The Kryptonite filled the air like water filled a pool. No place to breath outside if you a Kryptonian, and Kara did understand that when she started falling from the sky. She got lucky enough to be saved by Lena she gave her a suit with helmet that was able to let her breath and drained kryptonite out of her system. She also helped Brainy to clean the air from KryptoniteBut what really happened that day at the DEO while Kara was wearing her Power-Ranger suit ?





	Potstickers or Power Rangers

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is based on the Supergirl Episode 4 of Season 4 called "Ahimsa".

She was still in the coma. After the release of kryptonite in the air, Kara was brought in the DEO in the emergency room, put under the Yellow Sun lamp.  
But nothing happened, her state didn’t improve…They asked Brainy for any idea, just a little hope, a lead that could help Supergirl. But even after many research and calculation, they didn’t find any answer. Alex took her last shot and called Lena. Because she was Kara’s friend. Because she trusts her.  
Lena came as fast as she could, with an ‘ A radiation-controlled proto-environment housed in a vacuum-sealed, mechanical exoskeleton contained in a spring-loaded two-millimeter disc. ‘ like Brainy call it. More like a box with a Power-Rangers blue suit in it, made with Rock of Utica aka Black Kryptonite.

 

It’s been 24 hours since Kara was put in that suit and she still hasn’t wake up.

 

A few hours later, Alex called up an urgent meeting in the emergency room where Supergirl was. To explain that they needed to find a way to wake Supergirl up and to clear the air from the Kryptonite particles.

 

" Does she still have some chance of waking up? " Alex asked to nobody in particular.

Brainy took a step closer to Kara and started calculating " Based on my calculation and the fact that it’s been 24 hours 32 minutes and 56 seconds. There is now 86.7698 % chance that she will wake up. It’s better than an hour ago where she had 85.2361 % chance of waking up. "

He bends over Kara’s ear " Say hi to Streaky for me ". 

 

Slams the door by leaving the room and joined the lab, quickly followed by Lena.

 

In the lab, Lena and Brainy started to think about how they could clear up the air without having to create a giant vacuum machine to filter it.

 

" Where are we with filtering the kryptonite out of the air? " Lena asked Brainy while entering the lab.  
Brainy walked around, playing with his fingers "  We got nothing! We're wasting time because I've got nothing. "

 

He knocks all the stuff off the table with anger 

 

" We're screwed! The best case scenario is that Supergirl spends the rest of her life confined in this life support suit. Unless, of course, you've been hiding some giant engine that can suck every particle of kryptonite out of the air. "

Lena walked to him " Okay. So- ", and notice something, " Wait, are you crying? "

Brainy raise an eyebrow "  No. " while wiping a tear away.  
" That's … unexpected. ", he looked at her " What? I'm not a machine. I'm techno-organic. I have feelings too. Why are you not crying? These are tears of logic. "

Lena started to boil " Look, I've been where you are now, and trust me, I have feelings. Right now, I'm feeling intense rage. I created this device for good. To save Earth not to kill Supergirl. And once again, my technologies have been stolen and abused. I could kill someone right now. " She yelled.

While Brainy started to ask himself " Do humans feel like this all the time? Those feeling I mean, they are intense. How do you get anything done? "

She smiled a little "  My solution? Boxes. "

He raised an eyebrow "  Boxes. Yes. What variety of boxes? Cardboard? Wooden? "

" Imaginary one. I want you to imagine that you're full of small, itty-bitty boxes. And then I want you to take your feelings and I want you to shove them into those itty-bitty boxes. And then I want you to take those and shove them way deep down 'till you forget you even had feelings in the first place. Then you and I are gonna do science and get this atmosphere cleaned, get it? ", she answered while looking at him.

Brainy took a step back " Okay. I've got it. I feel much better. Thanks. ", then take a moment " L-Corp owns a nano-tech subdivision, no? Formerly Spheerical Industries? "

Lena excitably said "Yes! We just have to reprogram the nanites so that they can detect and filter the kryptonite out of the air. We don't need a giant engine that can suck kryptonite! "

"Just trillions of small ones. " Brainy smiled.

 

Back in the emergency room, Alex listened to Kara complaining about her stomach growling.

 

" Alex I’m hungryyyyyy, and I need someone to scratch my back. Urgh, this suit is so annoying. "

" I know Kara… but we know you can’t take off the helmet. " Alex looked at her sadly.

A cute emoji face pop up on Kara’s helmet while she said " Even to eat a potsticker? "

" Even to eat a potsticker. " Alex answered her while Kara starts to pout.

 

A few minutes later Brainy came up running in the emergency room 

 

" Director Danvers! Lena and I found a way that would 98,75% chance of working to clean the air of Kryptonite! "

" Ok Brainy calm down and explain that to me. " Alex told him

" The Nanites, also more commonly called ‘Nanorobot’. They have a size of 10−9 meters. They are easy to create and if we made enough of them, we have 98,75% chance of it working. " Brainy enthusiasm was on the roof.

Alex looked at him " What are you waiting for then? "

" On it! " Brainy left quickly follows by Alex.

 

A few hours later, Alex had to go on the field just after Brainy told her about the nanites and how Lena and he were going to create them. And got into an argument with Supergirl because she wanted to go on the field too. Finally, Alex told her that it was too dangerous to go in her condition. But she ends up in the fight with Alex and her helmet broked allowing kryptonite to enter her system. She got saved, again, just on time.

 

They are now back in the DEO, in Kara’s emergency room… And Alex wasn’t really happy about what happened

 

" WHAT WERE YOU THINKING KARA? YOU DON’T THINK IT WAS ENOUGH TO SEE YOU ALMOST DEAD WHEN JONN BRING YOU HERE AND NOW YOU END UP KRYPTONITE POISONING IN A FIGHT WHILE WE WARN YOU ABOUT IT? " She yelled at her.

" I’M A HERO ALEX! MY JOB IS TO PROTECT PEOPLES? TO SAVE THEM FROM THE DANGER AND IF I’M NOT ALLOW TO DO THAT THEN THERE IS NO POINT OF BEING A HERO. " Kara screamed back at her.

" I’M NOT DOUBTING YOU CAPACITY TO FIGHT OR PROTECT PEOPLES KARA. I just don’t want to lose my sister… " Alex whispered with tears in her eyes.

" And I was doing this to protect you… Alex, I understand that you're pissed at me now but I was doing it for you, to protect my sister. Because I would never have forgiven myself if something had happened to you while I was here in a bed doing nothing and being useless… " Kara started to cry.

Alex head down then looked at her.  
" I know that silly…Just promise me you will listen to me next time. I don’t want to come back here one day and learning you’ve died because of Kryptoshit "

" Pinky promise " 

 

Kara and Alex link their little fingers and Kara promised her to not put herself in danger uselessly.  
Alex left the room to let Kara rest.

 

Everything was going fast in the Lab Brainy was doing all the math to create the nanites while Lena was screwing, welding and fixing the nanobots.

 

" If we had another resistance here we should be at their full potential and 99.54 % chance of success. " Brainy was proud of his math on this moment.

" I think we are done then Brainy! " Lena smiled at him.

 

Lena stands up and Brainy ran to hug her. They did it, they created nanobot able to clean the air from kryptonite. 

 

" Brainy you know that before we tell everyone that we create the nanobot that could save Supergirl we need to test them right? " Lena was starting to make some of the nano flies.

" Of course that what I planned to do for the next hour, while you rest your human body. An hour is enough to test the nanites, fix them if I made a calculation error which can be possible by 0.003452 %. And then put them outside, clean the atmosphere from any kind of kryptonite and make Supergirl able to « Kick the butt » of the Graves. " He happily said.

" Brainy you don’t have to do this on your own, we are a team ! " Lena wanted to rest but no way she was letting Brainiac handling this on his own.

" I can do it Lena, plus I’m a Twelve level intellect! Go, take some lunch and a nap." Brainy told her.

" Ok, but if there is ANY problem you tell me, deal? " Lena held out her hand.

" Deal. " He shook it.

 

Lena walked away and decided she wanted potstickers, Kara’s favorite meal. And at that moment she really wonders where her BFF was. She decided to call her and invite her to lunch.

 

*Kara’s phone start to ring and Sunflowers by Post Malone played:  
 Then you're left in the dust unless I stuck by ya. You're a sunflower, I think your love would be too much *

 

" He- Hi, what’s up Lena? "

" Oh hey Kara, am I disturbing you? " Lena asked her worried.

" Oh not at all, I was just napping, it’s Sunday you know how it is…. I mean no you don’t since you work all the time… Not that it’s bad to work, it’s cool by the way really it’s nice because you- you-you make money and all bu-" Kara panicked.

" Kara it’s ok, I know what you mean while you talking about it I was going out to eat and nap later. Would you join me for lunch? " Lena bit her lips.

" Aww Lena I would love to but I’ve… already ate. " Kara looked at her belly growling.

"  Oh it’s- it’s ok another time then…. " Lena smile faded.

" Yes, I promise… another time. " Kara sadly answered.

" Bye Kara. " Lena started to walk in the direction of the food place.

" Bye Lena. " Kara hung up her phone and tried to think about anything but food.

 

After waiting in the long queue, Lena finally came back with her big pot of potstickers. But of course, Kara could smell that the second the pot enter the building. She stood up in a hurry and started to look around and found out where it was coming from.

She took a step further in the room where Lena was sitting. 

 

" Hey, Lena! Enjoying your lunch I see. " Kara spilled it out  


" Oh hey, Supergirl. Is there something I can do for you? Are you ok? Are you in pain or anything? " Lena started to freak out.

Kara walked closer and took a sit in front of her.

" No no, everything is fine. I just wanted to check on you " * or maybe I wanted to smell those potstickers a little more * Kara told her.

" On who? Me? I should be the one checking on you not the opposite. " The brunette look at her still eating.

" Huuuum maybe. " Kara was starting to drooling in her helmet and her stomach made such a noise that Lena jump from her chair.

" Look like you’re hungry too. I wish I could give you some but your kinda stuck in here. " The mini Luthor half smiled at her.

" Uuuuurgh yes I’m hungry since Alex left my room hours. I- I mean agent Danvers. Hum oh- Director Danvers sorry. " The blonde started to become red in that suit.

Lena looked back at her potstickers in her mouth. " That’s sad. Maybe I can take you out eating some once we clear the air? Does that sound ok? "

Kara was as red as a tomato " I- I sure tha- that could be fuuuuun " 

" Are you ok? " Lena made the eyebrow thing that makes Kara smooth.

" Suuuuure. " The super-heroes told her

 

Lena knows Supergirl had a crush on her so she decided to play with it. Some few potstickers were left in the little box she bought for lunch, she slowly put them in her mouth, eating them sensually. Taking a bite from time to time while keeping her eyes closed and enjoying the taste of the vegetable in them. She took a second one and put it in the sauce, it was salty, spicy, tangy and perfect to dip that potsticker in. She licks the sauce from around the potsticker, bites it and swallows it.  
Kara wasn’t fine she found that really hot, she didn’t know if it was from being in the suit, or being hungry or just the fact that her crush was licking her favorite food in front of her without being able to taste it. The potstickers, not Lena of course…. or maybe both… she really didn’t know at that point.  
Lena did it again 3 times until the box was empty. The lick her fingers, and that was too much for Kara… She fainted. All those emotions at once were too much, Lena, potstickers, hungry, spicy sauce, spicy Len- wait not that much but almost. It was enough to make vanish.

She woke up a few minutes later on the cold ground, Lena panicking next to her.

 

" Supergirl are you ok? Is that the lack of food? Or maybe a lack of air in the suit? "

" I’m- I’m ok it’s ok. I just faint because I’m kinda tired and I maybe was a little hungry but I’m fine. " The young El lied to the scientist.

 

Kara had just the time to stand up when the DEO alarm went off and Alex came running to her.

 

" Ka- Supergirl we need you at the National City Fair some aliens are being mind controlled and we think the Graves are involved. "

" But the air isn’t clear yet? I thought you were doing things by the Deo rules. " Kara wondered 

" I was… at the beginning. But well I need you out there …with me. I was scared of letting everybody down, especially you. " Her sister told her.

" Danvers sisters have never really been big on rules anyway. " Kara smiled.

" I know, I’m sorry. You're right. The air isn't fully clear. So this is a risk. But do you still think you can do it? " The director Danvers asked her.

" I know I can do it. " Kara flew away in the direction of the Fair.

 

While Kara was fighting the Graves and some aliens, Lena and Brainy were still working on cleaning up the air. 

 

" It’s not going fast enough " Lena started to worry.

" What is going on? " Supergirl saw her suit starting to uncharge itself.

" The suit is taking too much hit, so the power is being sent into life support. " The CEO explained to her while trying to make the nanobot work faster.

" I’m gonna give you a hand " Then Alex shoot the suit which increases it’s power.

" Thanks for the help " The Super went back into the fight.

 

A few minutes later Supergirl got trapped, her suit completely blocked. She is on her knee. Otis Graves was holding a gun at her head ready to shoot in any second and the air was still not clear.  
Kara asked on for the air checked that was now 99% clean. 

 

" Ok, I’m going. " Kara talked to herself…or not really.

" Supergirl don’t ! " Lena freaked out. 

 

But it’s too late. Kara move and so is Alex, they try to arrest them but Ottis and Mercy both got hit in the chest by a bone-like darts. The Danvers sisters are shocked, they turned around to see one of the mind controlled aliens, finally free. 

 

" Supergirl are you ok? " Lena still in shock yelled at the screen.

" Yeah I think so " Kara looked at her suit.

" Supergirl, the air was 100 % cleaned by the nanites. You can now finally be free of that radiation-controlled proto-environment housed in a vacuum-sealed, mechanical exoskeleton contained in a spring-loaded two-millimeter disc. " Brainy explained.

" Oh by Rao yes " Kara finally took off her helmet.

 

Her hairs were flying with the wind, she was able to breath fresh air again.

 

" Such a good feeling to finally have the air hitting my skin and lungs! " Kara stretch 

" Yeah it must be after you spend more than 24h in a power rangers suit …. " Alex whispered.

 

They flew back to the DEO and Supergirl got tackled down by Lena.

 

" Wow, Lena you’re ok? " The blonde was surprised she didn’t expect Lena to run at her when she came back.

" No ! I was so scared when you- you-you just decided to move when the atmosphere wasn’t ready! You could have died because of it! Even 1% of kryptonite in the air is enough to kill you do you understand that? And- and it would have been my fault. All of this is my fault. I wouldn’t have forgiven myself if-" Kara kissed Lena to make her shut.

 

Lena was surprised at first but she didn’t pull back. Kara took a step back 

 

" I’m sorry it was just the only wait you make you stop ranting so. " The blonde half smiled.

 

Lena’s mind was still focused on that magical kiss, she still thinks about those lips on hers, the red lipstick that taste like cherry, the golden hair on her face, and those blue eyes. Those deep blue eyes where she loves to drown in, it’s looks like someone put the universe in it on purpose so that anyone looks at them just fall in love with them. Those same blue eyes that her friend Kara have, so deep, that you could watch them all-…wait a minute.

 

" Kara ?!? " Lena surprisedly said.

 

Supergirl didn’t where to put herself anymore. Lena discovers her secret after a kiss. A fucking kiss that shouldn’t have happened. She messed up, big time now.

 

" I- I- I can explain! " Kara was moving everywhere in a panic.

" You better be. Fast. " The whole DEO was watching the couple now.

" It’s gonna sound so cliché and yet it’s the truth. I choose to not tell you not because I don’t trust you, or to protect you. Because I DO trust you and I know you can protect yourself. I didn’t tell you because I thought you would see me differently after that. You open your heart to me, to Kara. You told me about your deepest fear, your angsts, your worry, all of that. I didn’t want to break that. And you welcome me, as Kara. You saw me, as Kara. You treat me like a normal person, with you I was finally able to be myself. To not worry about saving the world. I’m sorry. By being just Kara with you I wanted you to know that you weren’t alone. That you had a family. You have me. And I didn’t want any of that stuff to break it. I didn’t want to lose you… " Kara looked at the ground, tears in her eyes. Ready to cry at any moment if Lena decided to leave and never come back.

" Kara…. why didn’t you told me sooner ? … I would have understood, nothing is gonna change. Because it’s who you are. Kara and Supergirl are one. There is nothing to be ashamed of. " Lena took a few steps closer to Kara.

" I’ll care about you anyway. And you’re still free to be yourself with me if you want too. " The brunette hand touch the blonde cheek.

" I trust you, I believe you and I love you, Kara Zor-El. " The Luthor finally admit.

" I love you too Lena Kieran Luthor " The Super looked at her in the eyes.

 

Lena took Kara’s face in her hand and kiss her like her life depended on it.  
She hides her feeling for months. All she needed was a confirmation that the blonde feel it too. And today was the day.

The green eyes back up slowly and put her forehead on Kara’s one.

 

« You own me some potstickers remember? » Kara smiled at Lena

« Let’s go and get them. You must be so hungry right now. » Lena whisper to her ear.

« Oh yeah, I could eat anything. » Kara’s stomach started to growl.

 

Lena took her hand and they walked away. Everyone at the DEO looked at each other still shaken by what they just witness. Then some money started to be exchanged. Yes, they did bet on who would do the first step. And it looks like Brainy wins it all.

 

" 158,75 dollars. That’s what I called a win " Brainy enthusiastic said.

Alex walked to him " You just knew it was gonna happen this way. It’s cheating Brainy…. "

" It’s not cheating if there is no proof of cheating " He smiled at her.

 

A few stairs down, near the DEO entrance.

 

" I’ll eat what you want but no way I’m eating the Kale one " Kara made the big eyes.

" Try me, Miss Danvers. " Lena raised her eyebrow.

" No please you can’t do that to me now. I’m gonna be smooth " Kara started to pout.

" It’s that or I put you back in that suit! " Lena warned her.

" Really? You don’t have the courage to do it. " Kara smirked.

 

Lena put back the device from her bag.

 

" So Potstickers or Power Rangers? "


End file.
